


Aja and Krel x Reader Oneshots

by RatthewHolt



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Smut, Other, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, these are children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatthewHolt/pseuds/RatthewHolt
Summary: Oneshots featuring Aja and Krel Tarron and you, the reader.
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron, Aja Tarron & Reader, Aja Tarron/Reader, Krel Tarron & Reader, Krel Tarron/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Comfort (Krel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krel provides you with some much needed comfort. (Featuring Aja as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small context: The reader has shitty parents.

The phone call had been so quick, so abrupt. Krel had been tuning his guitar when you had called him. Of course, he dropped what he was doing to answer. What he hadn’t expected was for you to be sobbing on the other end, barely able to get your words out.

He told you to take a breath and talk slower. You did, but your words still tripped over each other.

“Plea-Please... me-meet me in the cen... center of town, I need-need you, I need s-someone. Please.” You had begged through the phone.

“Alright, alright, hang on!” Krel had spoke into the phone. “Just... stay where you are, okay? I’m coming to you right now. Don’t move! I’ll be right there, I promise!”

Krel had checked to make sure his human transduction was not set to expire for several more horvaths before going out in public, then he’d dashed straight out the door towards the hub of Arcadia Oaks.

That’s where he is now. Krel arrives near the gazebo in the small grassy area in downtown.

“Y/N? Y/N!” Krel lightly calls out your name, looking around.

He spots a figure curled up under a tree near a bench. You. Sighing, Krel sprints over. You barely react to his presence, instead continuing to cry into your knees.

“Y/N...” Krel’s hand touches your arm gingerly.

“I can’t... I can’t take it a-anymore. It’s like I’m not e-eno-enough for them. They’re always yelling the same things at me. Right in my face.” You gasp for air between your words and heavy sobs.

Krel swivels around so that he’s directly in front of you. Without another word spoken he leans in and wraps his arms around you in a firm embrace. He still says nothing while you proceed to cry into his shoulder, but his touch is just as soothing as a thousand words could ever be.

“I want you to know that you’re everything to me. To Aja. You are... our best friend! We can’t imagine our lives on this mudball planet without you!” Krel softly exclaims.

“Please. Surely you’re just saying that.” You let out a small dry laugh.

“I’m not! Why do you think you were the first person we trusted with our secret? Even before Steve! And Aja really wanted to tell him first!” Krel reminds you.

“I guess...” You mumble.

“And... who was it who always showed us kindness when we first got to Arcadia? And at school?” Krel continues.

“...Me.” You answer.

“And who makes the funniest jokes?” Krel keeps asking, while lightly prodding you in the side.

“You?” You lift an eyebrow.

“Correct. See? You’re smart, too.” Krel nods with a smug smile.

“Wow, you sneaky little...” You swat at him playfully.

Krel dodges the light hearted attack, then drops to a more serious face.

“You are enough, Y/N. You are MORE than enough, you are... more perfect than perfect! Even though that is not scientifically possible, to be more than a hundred percent of something, you are!” Krel holds you by the arms while he grins.

You feel your eyes start to dry up, and the ghost of a smile creeps up on your lips.

“How do you think Eli would feel if he knew that you liked me more?” You joke.

Krel looks at you, then breaks out into an even bigger beaming smile.

“Ahaha, yes! There’s your smile!” Krel giggles.

You can’t help but become transfixed on his laughter. How soft this particular type of it is. He seems to only do it around you, as well.

“So? Feeling better?” Krel asks.

“I think so... yeah.” You nod.

Krel helps you stand up, while you wipe the last of your tears from your eyes and cheeks.

“I should be getting home. I didn’t tell Aja or Vex I was leaving.” Krel grimaces in realization.

“W-Wait. Wait.” You suddenly reach out and grab his arm. The quiver in your voice had returned. “Don’t... leave me. I don’t want to go home.”

Krel stares back at you. Your silent, pleading eyes. In almost a heartbeat, he nods.

“Of course. You can come stay with us. Your home... away from home.” Krel suggests.

“No. My HOME home.” You correct him.

Krel changes your grip from you holding onto his arm, to him holding your hand.

~~~~~

Aja taps her foot on the ground, annoyed. As soon as you and Krel walk through the door, she’s inches from her little brother’s face.

“Where were you?! I was three sektons away from going out to find you myself! I was worried a bounty hunter got you!” Aja exclaims.

“I was a little busy, sister. Something pressing came up.” Krel steps aside, revealing you standing awkwardly by the door.

Aja’s face softens as soon as she sees you.

“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble--“ You stammer, but Aja rushes to your side.

“No no no, don’t stay that. I’m sorry for getting angry at you, Krel.” Aja apologizes. “Are you okay, Y/N?”

“I am now. I got in a fight with my parents again... I called Krel. He came and found me, and now I’m here.” You explain in short.

“I also promised them they could stay overnight.” Krel chimes in.

“I-It’s okay, right?” You ask, wringing your hands together.

Aja hooks an arm around your shoulder, transforming out of her human transduction and back into her Akiridion body.

“Of course it is!” Aja lightly giggles. “But, if you’re staying the night, it means we have to have fun! We can make the popped corn, we can watch the humans on the talking box--“

“The TV.” You cut in.

“Yes, yes!” Aja waves the comment off, bouncing around with excitement.

“How about, we just get some blankets, some pillows, go sit on the couch, and find something nice to watch on the... TV?” Krel suggests.

“I like that idea.” You nod.

A few minutes later, the three of you are covered in blankets. The two blue akiridions watch the comedy movie that’s playing on TV with such focus, Aja moreso than Krel. You, on the other hand, had fallen asleep nearly an hour prior. Krel’s left set of arms were wrapped around your torso, a subtle gesture of protection and comfort. The lulling warmth that radiates from both of their bodies was enough to send you to sleep.

Your head rolls over, ending up on Krel’s shoulder. He flinches, before realizing it’s you. Upon seeing you passed out cold, he silently chuckles. As gently as possible, he pulls you closer and tucks you so that your head is resting square on his chest.

Your own chest continues to rise and fall, while Krel’s eyes start to grow heavy. His fingers run through your hair, playing with it a little. You smile in your sleep.

“Mmm... g’night, Y/N...” Krel murmurs, barely awake himself.

And just like that, Krel is out like a light. His head rolls back, but his arms remain wrapped around you underneath your blankets, and one of his opposite hands still within your locks of hair.

Aja turns to talk about a funny part that just happened on screen, but stops when she sees the, frankly very adorable, sight in front of her.

“Awww...” Aja coos in a whisper.

In seconds, she pulls out her phone, snapping just over a dozen pictures.

“Hehehehe.” Aja giggles. “And Krel says there’s nothing on this “dump heap” of a planet for him. Guess we’ll see what you say in the morning, little brother.”

She turns off the TV and pulls up her own blanket, happily falling asleep on the couch beside her little brother and best friend.


	2. Fancy (Aja & Krel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader becomes a stuttering mess when their best friends, the Tarron siblings, put on some rather stunning outfits for a school dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by some fanart done by @NariLaLechuga on Twitter, so please go check it out!!!

“Soooo, Y/N! What do you think?” Aja does a little spin in the red suit she’s wearing.

You don’t say anything in return, instead you opt to silently stare at the outfit in awe. Aja looks at your starstruck expression and giggles to herself.

“I take it you like it, then?” Aja approaches you and rests her elbow on your shoulder. “Red is such a good color. You even have some on your squishy human face right now!”

Aja lightly pokes your cheek, which snaps you out of your trance.

“Oh, y-yes! Yes, red looks... amazing on you.” You stammer out, feeling your cheeks burning. You wring your hands together and avery your eyes.

“We never had these types of dancing gatherings on Akiridion-5. I’m so excited!” Aja bounces on her heels.

“It’s j-just a school dance.” You murmur after a deep breath. “Nothing... fancy.”

“Of course we need to be fancy! We have to make a good impression, don’t we?” Aja presses her suit and straightens the black shirt she’s wearing underneath.

“Fair enough.” You relent, still trying to avert eye contact to hide your still deep red cheeks.

“When Stuart said he knew a guy who could make us something to wear, I certainly did not expect them to turn out this...” Aja trails off.

“Beautiful- Imeangood. Good?” You flounder.

“Yes, good.” Aja repeats, smiling at you. “When I see Stuart next, I’ll have to thank him.”

“So will I.” You mumble when Aja turns away to pack a small purse to take with her.

Your phone pings with a new message. When you pull it out, a few texts from Eli show up on screen.

“We’d better hurry. Eli just texted me, and everyone else is already there.” You relay to Aja.

“Well, I’m ready. We’re just waiting on Krel.” Aja places her hands on her hips, and turns to face the hallway towards the bedrooms. “KREL! WE NEED TO GO!”

“Give me a mekron! Jeez...” Krel shouts back from his room.

A few seconds later, Krel comes walking out, fiddling with a long yellow neck tie. He’s wearing his own blue suit with a white button up shirt underneath, with matching dress pants the same color as the blue suit, just like Aja’s that match her own suit.

“Ooh, little brother! You look wonderful!” Aja cheers.

You cover your mouth with your hand as your face grows even redder.

“I can handle this suit, but I will NOT put on those shoes. They are extremely tight, and they hurt my feet!” Krel complains, crossing his arms.

“Ugh, fine! Just wear your normal sneakers, we’re already running late as it is.” Aja rolls her eyes.

Krel smiles at this. Aja then turns in your direction.

“What about you, Y/N? You’re ready, right?” Aja pauses upon seeing your face nearly the same color as her suit.

“Uh... Y/N?” Krel approaches you.

“Are they okay?” Aja whispers.

Krel leans against the kitchen island, straightening his suit. You bring a hand to your forehead and quickly drop your eyes to the floor.

“I think I left something in the guest room! I’ll be right back okay bye!” You immediately power walk out of the main area and down the hallway to where you’ve been staying.

Aja and Krel look at each other, each raising an eyebrow with confusion.

In your guest room, you bite your balled up fist while you pace back and forth.

“They look so good... why do they have to look so beautiful?” You mutter to yourself, still blushing.

“You know, if you wanted to compliment us, you could’ve just told us.” Krel’s words earn a scream and a jump from you.

“You--“ You start.

“Akiridions have excellent hearing.” Krel winks.

He approaches you slowly, as if to gauge whether or not you’d stop him. When you didn’t, he erased the distance between the two of you.

“Krel...” You look away.

“You don’t have to hide from us.” Krel lightly chuckles.

“...I just didn’t want to embarrass myself. My face is already red enough.” You half joke.

“That’s true.” Krel playfully pokes your other cheek similar to how Aja did.

You take a shy step away, but act as if you’re reaching to grab something from the desk.

“I think I’m ready to go now.” You turn back to face Krel.

Krel smirks.

“Your face is doing the thing again.” Krel sits down on your bed and crosses one leg over the other.

You suppress a noise, and instead swat his knee.

“N-Now you’re just doing that on purpose!” You hiss.

Krel laughs at how flustered you look, and he stands back up.

“Okay, you caught me.” Krel shows you mercy and heads for the bedroom door.

Before he can exit, Aja appears in the doorway.

“Are you ready yet? My legs are going give out from waiting.” Aja complains.

She leans her back against the door frame, as well as tilts her head backwards with a hand running through her own hair.

You ball your hands into fists, almost punching your desk. At the last second, you opt to unclench them and hide your face behind them. You shake your head back and forth rapidly while making very flustered noises.

“You planned this didn’t you.” You deadpan after a few seconds of silence.

“Maaaaybe.” Aja giggles. “But only because we think it’s cute how you find our choice of outfit to be so aesthetically pleasing to your eyes.”

You don’t move your hands away from your face.

“I... think we broke them.” Krel rubs your shoulder.

“Just-Just drag me to the car. Or lead me, whatever works.” You shake your head again.

“Y/N, don’t be silly.” Aja walks around to your opposite side, the side Krel isn’t standing by.

“How can I go anywhere when my face looks like a fire truck?” You mumble.

“I don’t know why the truck is on fire, but that’s no reason to hide!” Aja pulls gently on your hands.

At last, she coaxes you into lowering them. You offer her a small, shy smile.

“There’s that adorable face.” Krel grins.

“A-Adorable...?” You squeak out.

“Precisely.” Krel confirms his stance on the matter with a definitive head nod.

“You’re extra cute whenever you get like this.” Aja remarks. “Sometimes it just makes me wanna...”

Aja doesn’t finish her sentence, because she’s choosing to show, not tell. At the same time, her and Krel lean in closer to your face. Before you have the chance to react, you feel two pairs of soft lips peck you on each cheek at the exact same time.

“I... u-um... I’m... y-you-you...” You stare ahead at the wall, processing what just happened.

Aja softly giggles again.

“Okay, now we DEFINITELY broke them.” Aja sighs. “Sorry, Y/N, I guess we flustered you a little too much.”

“I-It’s fine, I’m just...” You don’t finish your sentence either.

“Are you going to pass out?” Krel raises an eyebrow.

“No... but you might have to carry me to the car, because my legs are jelly right now and if I take one step in any direction I’m going to fall right on my face.” You say with a flustered deadpan tone.

“That can be arranged.” Aja softly touches your cheek again while smiling.

The two of them take each of your hands in one of theirs. You look up to meet their eyes, to which they offer you two of the softest, most genuine smiles you’ve seen in a while.

“Youguyslooksobeautifulinsuits.” You blurt out.

They stop leading you for a moment, and wait for you to say something else.

“J-Just wanted to say it, so you knew.” You shrug.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, we happened to figure it out.” Krel says while he stares fondly into your eyes.

“Now, come on, or we’re going to be even more late.” Aja pulls both of you out of the room and down the hallway.

While being dragged by the Tarron siblings, you’re wearing the biggest, happiest smile you’ve ever had across your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i could kiss both of them please help me


	3. Blanket Burrito (Krel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krel reminds you of what’s important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi mila this is for you because i love you

A crash from the other room prompts Krel to jerk his head up away from his computer, where he had been playing Minecraft with Eli and Toby.

Immediately following the sound was an exasperated groan from you. Krel gets up from his chair and makes his way to your room, which has its door shut. He puts his ear up to it, and can just faintly hear you muttering.

“Come on…!” You whine.

Krel balls his fist and softly knocks on your door with two blue knuckles.

“Y/N? Is everything alright in there? I thought I heard a crash.” Krel calls out.

There’s a moment of silence, then a meek reply.

“...Come in.” You call back.

Krel opens the door and steps in, and immediately sets his eyes on the floor. A stack of books and your desk lamp had fallen to the floor, the latter of which being luckily unharmed.

“What happened?!” Krel shakes his head.

“The stupid… LAMP fell over and decided to knock over my books and papers, too!” You explain, clearly upset.

Krel walks around you stacking books back up, and looks at your desk. Your CLUTTERED desk.

“Well there is your problem. You have far too many of this paper on your desk!” Krel gestures all four hands towards the desk. “And I thought humans were in the digital age already. Such a primitive species…”

“Yeah. I KNOW!” You snap back. “Did you come here to point out the obvious or to help me?”

Krel scoffs, and crosses both sets of arms.

“I guess neither.” Krel remarks, and goes to leave.

“Wait, WAIT! Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You suddenly reach out, voice quivering.

Krel pauses at the urgency in your voice. When he turns back around to face you, your eyes are slightly redder than just before.

“I’m such an idiot…” You mumble.

Krel picks up your lamp, shoving multiple papers out of the way to put it back in place. When he hears quiet sniffling, though, he turns and looks at you again. A few of your tears fall and hit the ground while your head is bowed.

“Hey… what’s the matter?” Krel instantly kneels down in front of you.

A shuddering sob escapes your lips as you look up at him. One of his hands brushes some hair out of your face, and he offers you a smile.

“It’s everything!” You whine. “I have so much work and not enough time. Do they not see how hard I’m trying?! I have math, science, history… I just can’t handle it all anymore, I barely get ANY sleep anymore because of all of this!”

When you finish talking, you let your head tilt forward again as more sobs come. Krel takes this opportunity to wrap all four arms around you and pull you against him, your face buried in the crook of his neck.

Krel doesn’t say anything for the longest time, he just lets you get out all the feelings you need released while slowly and rhythmically rubbing your back up and down. It’s the least he can offer. When you become quieter, he speaks up again.

“Here, I’ll tell you what we are going to do now.” Krel pulls away and scoops up the rest of your fallen papers and books into his four arms.

He drops everything in a clumsy pile on your desk, and then gently shuts your laptop, which was open on an empty Google document.

“You are going to come with me, to my room. And we are going to watch some of your funny Earth television shows all night until we fall asleep.” Krel says matter of factly.

You look at him in confusion, then back at the pile of unfinished work on your desk.

“B-But Krel, I can’t--!” You insist, but Krel cuts you off.

“I will not hear another word about this. I do not care about ANY of those assignments. I care about your health, because no matter WHAT, that always comes first. If any of your teachers try to say anything, I will talk to them.” Krel tells you.

You manage a small giggle.

“You sound like an angry parent.” You tease.

“Actually, I am an angry king. And as the king of Akiridion-5, I order you to participate in an evening of rest and fun with me.” Krel smiles.

“...Okay.” You finally agree. “But only because defying a king means I’d probably be sentenced to death.”

“Not exactly, I can be merciful… sometimes.” Krel winks at you, making you laugh more.

The two of you escape the room of overbearing work and back into Krel’s room. He has you sit down on the bed while he grabs a big fluffy blanket from a chair in the corner.

“Now hold still while I wrap you in this.” Krel instructs.

You comply, and wait while Krel masterfully wraps the blanket around you over and over, while making sure to leave you small arm gaps so you aren’t fully trapped in a blanket burrito.

“There.” Krel stands back and admires his handiwork proudly, and a little smugly. “You look so adorable like that.”

You sit there on the bed, completely wrapped in the fluffy blanket, arms sticking out from the sides.

“I will admit, this is very comfortable… and warm. And I’m not even that stuck, I can move just fine.” You test it out by wiggling around inside it.

“Hey, don’t mess it up! It took me forever to learn how to properly do that! It didn’t help that Eli would run away every time I asked him to help me test it. I guess he didn’t like being trapped in a blanket by me.” Krel fake sighs. “But anyway! Come here and lie on me, we can watch something.”

Krel sits down at the head of his bed and helps you scoot up next to him. He then lightly nudges your head down against his chest, where his core softly glows. After a few seconds, you hear a light pounding.

“Krel, is that…?” You start to ask.

“My core? Yeah. Sometimes I can make it sound like a human heartbeat.” Krel explains.

“It’s… very relaxing.” You nod, also starting to nod OFF.

Krel notices, and lightly chuckles.

“Feeling sleepy?” He smirks.

“...Yeah.” You murmur. “You’re… very warm. M’sorry, we’re supposed to watch somethin’.”

“Don’t apologize. You can sleep, and if you wake up we can watch something then. You need your rest.” Krel reassures you, running a hand through your hair.

You close your eyes once more, but then you speak one last time.

“Hey, Krel…?”

“Yes?”

“Can we… stay like this?” You ask.

Krel can’t fight the heat that rises to his cheeks, and the big smile.

“Of course, Y/N.” He whispers.

In seconds, you’re gone, off to dreamland, while Krel just watches you breathe steadily and peacefully. As carefully as he can, he leans down and softly kisses your forehead.

“A primitive species… but nowhere near horrible.” Krel says to himself, cuddling you closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want krel to wrap me in a blanket


End file.
